


Someone Like You

by sirona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, steve's feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited, but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br/>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over.</i></p><p>Steve tracks Danny to London and shows up on Rachel's doorstep. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/234257">The Long Wait</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> For [silmanumenel](http://silmanumenel.livejournal.com/), who asked for a fix-it sequel. Lyrics from _Someone Like You_ by Adelle.

Steve steps out of the cab, feeling cold, miserable, and so, so tired. He owes favours to at least ten people, and man, are they going to collect. And he wishes he could say that they'd be worth it, but here he is, standing outside the Fitzwilliam house in Notting Hill, London, worn duffel hanging forlornly from his fingers, wondering what the fuck he's doing. He should just turn around and leave, walk to the nearest hotel (at least it'll help with the cramps in his legs from the ridiculous flight over), and then in the morning get right back on the plane and go home, leave Danny and Rachel in peace.

That's what he _should_ do; but god, he's never felt more alone in his life than right now, not even after his mother's death. Losing Danny--it just doesn't bear thinking about. And yes, he knows he's the worst kind of asshole for doing what he's about to do, but still his feet travel up those steps and his fist lifts all by itself, rapping the door with knuckles gone white from apprehension.

"I'll get it," someone says from the inside, and by the way his stomach clenches, Steve guesses it's Danny himself. Then the door opens, and god, the mere _sight_ of him almost brings Steve to his knees.

"Steve!" Danny says, clearly shocked. "What--what are you doing here?"

"Danny. I." Now that he's come all this way, he doesn't quite know what to say. Danny is staring at him, though, and fuck, at least Steve owes him an explanation. "Look. Uh. I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, what with everything, and I'm a bastard to do what I'm about to do, but.

"I know you love Rachel. And I know you have a baby coming, and you and Rachel and Grace, you're such a perfect family, but I just couldn't. Not without saying it. So here goes. I miss you. So much that some days I wonder that I can still breathe. And if you don't want any of the rest of it, which, honestly, I wouldn't blame you at all, at least think about coming back to Hawai'i. Please."

Danny stands there, mouth gaping open a little, looking at Steve like he's an apparition. "What rest of it? Is there something you're trying to tell me? Because my 'Steve'-ese is a little rusty, so maybe you could translate?"

Oh, god. Walk away. Walk away now, McGarrett.

"I love you," Steve blurts, looking at Danny for just long enough to try and parse out a reaction. "I know it's not what you're expecting to hear, or even want to hear, but I just wanted you to know. You're amazing, and you deserve all the best things, and I'm obviously not one of them, but I still, I can't help but hope. I'm sorry I couldn't stay away, couldn't fight it. And I'll leave right now if that's what you want me to do. I just wanted you to know that, for me, it--it isn't over."

He can't look at Danny's face; he's not strong enough. His fingers knot around the handle of his bag, light with only a couple changes of clothes and a toothbrush. He never meant to stay and ruin it for Danny -- and now it looks like he'll get his wish, because Danny still isn't saying a damned thing.

In the end, he looks up, just to make sure it's really over, that this is the death of his hope, right here on the doorstep. But when his eyes meet Danny's, he sees a light in them that has been absent for far too long, and Danny's biting his lower lip like he wants to keep himself from saying something he won't be able to take back. Steve stands there, weightless, daring to breathe just a little when Danny's hand reaches forward, slower than it would if Danny wanted to hit him. Instead, Danny's fingers catch on his shirt and he's being pulled forward, right onto Danny's lips, warm and pliant and everything Steve could have ever wished for.

He is so overwhelmed that all he can do is kiss back just as slowly, as tentatively. He still can't quite believe it's happening; but then Danny's pulling back, turning around, and Steve's heart settles somewhere in the region of the soles of his boots. That's it, then, he thinks dully, waiting for the door to close in his face.

It doesn't. Instead, Danny reaches around it, unhooks his jacket from the peg and slips it on, forces his feet inside his leather loafers, and then he's picking up a satchel that has sat ready by the door, if only Steve'd had eyes to see it.

"Rachel, I'm off," Danny yells into the house. Rachel appears at the entrance to the downstairs room after a moment, eyes widening at the sight of Steve, before she sighs and nods.

"All right. Call me when you land. And don't forget that appointment on Thursday, they won't hold the flat forever for you."

Danny nods, crosses over to press a kiss to her cheek that she returns, and pushes Steve back down the steps before him. At Danny's back, the door closes with a soft click. Steve stares at him uncomprehendingly.

"My flight back is tomorrow morning," Danny says, as if that's any kind of explanation. And then, after another bout of silent confusion, "I'm coming back, Steve."

"You are?" Steve manages through the shock. "What about Rachel and Grace and the baby?"

"They're coming back, too, in a couple of weeks. See, turns out the timeline doesn't fit. The baby isn't mine; it's Stan's. She's going back to him, to try and make it work for the baby's sake."

"Oh," Steve says stupidly. He still doesn't see why Danny's so--not broken about it.

Danny looks at him for a moment, then rolls his eyes. "I'm coming back to you, you goof. Even if the baby was mine, Rachel and I decided not to go down that road again. There's just too much between us; and then, of course, there's you. I think she was getting tired of hearing your name all the time, under the slightest pretext."

Steve can barely comprehend what he's hearing. Danny only lets him flounder a little before taking mercy on him. "I love you too. That clear enough for you?"

There's a smile lurking in the corner of Danny's mouth; the sight of it finally breaks through the fog in Steve's head. Danny's mouth is just as welcoming this time round, open and giving, letting Steve slip the tip of his tongue inside, touch it to Danny's. He feels his knees give way with the sheer overwhelming relief that this is actually happening, and only Danny's arm around his waist keeps him upright.

In the end, Steve does walk to a hotel. But Danny's hand is warm in his, and Danny's presence is solid by his side, and honestly, it's more, so much more than what he'd come here hoping for. It's nothing short of a miracle; but he figures he's due one or two, in the end.


End file.
